


𝐏𝐎𝐋𝐀𝐑 𝐎𝐏𝐏𝐎𝐒𝐈𝐓𝐄𝐒. 𝙇𝙚𝙫𝙞 𝘼𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙧𝙢𝙖𝙣.

by JULIETACKERMAN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULIETACKERMAN/pseuds/JULIETACKERMAN
Summary: CATALEYA MONTANA is an afro-latina woman who came from a family which consists of only her and her mother. Throughout her entire life, she grew to despise Titans, eventually resulting in her being recruited by Levi Ackerman into the Special Operations Squad.LEVI ACKERMAN believed she possessed the strength and brains he needed. Eventually, Levi developed feelings for her, but for a long time, he distanced himself from her. He didn't want to connect to her because he knew they would and could, never be together.DID CATALEYA LIKE HIM BACK? No, and yes. They both knew how stupid it was to potentially find love while risking their lives everyday. But, Cataleya felt determined to be with him.THE TWO were POLAR OPPOSITES. Cataleya was a social butterfly who got along with almost everybody. Levi, well, he was the opposite.
Comments: 1





	𝐏𝐎𝐋𝐀𝐑 𝐎𝐏𝐏𝐎𝐒𝐈𝐓𝐄𝐒. 𝙇𝙚𝙫𝙞 𝘼𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙧𝙢𝙖𝙣.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi Ackerman x Original Character

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐎𝐍𝐄,  
𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪.

LEVI OBSERVED AT how Cataleya cracked up at Jean's stupid jokes. Did she like him? If so, why? Levi drank his tea and kept his eyes on them. He watched how she placed her hand on his shoulder, assuring him that his jokes were the hilarious.

"Levi, you know staring at them won't do anything, right?" Hanji teased. "Look at them," Levi scoffed. "Uh, Cataleya, Captain Levi seems pissed." Armin whispered to her. "Huh?" She looked to her right and saw him walking away with Hanji.

"What do you mean?" Cataleya asked. "He was staring at you and Jean. He's probably jealous." Mikasa joined in. "What? Jealous of Jean?" Eren snickered, "He must be out of his mind."

"It's time to go," Mikasa spoke. Dinner came to an end.  
Everybody stood up and headed to their rooms. Cataleya stayed behind and watched as Captain Levi approached her.

Levi had the same expression on his face as usual. "Captain Levi," Cataleya began. "Are you feeling okay?"  
His eyes traveled down to the ground. "Go to your room." He demanded.

Cataleya obeyed. She walked by Jean quickly, trying her best to avoid any conversation. 

Watching as she entered her room, Cataleya turned around, and made eye contact with Levi. She gave him a soft, comforting smile, which satisfied him. 

As expected, she didn't receive a smile back. Except, she was pretty much used to that.

ฺ｡*:･ 

CATALEYA ALONG WITH everybody else were assigned to eliminate Titans nearby the walls. There were around 16 Titans. The tallest one had to be about 17 meters tall. 

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Cataleya, and Jean, go left. The rest, go right." Captain Levi instructed. "Yes sir!" They all replied. 

Cataleya stared at the 17 meter tall Titan who was running towards her and was sure she was going to kill it.  
Cataleya hooked onto the shoulder of the tall titan praying to god it wouldn't capture her. 

As she swung around, she realized that this was an abnormal who was extremely quick. She felt herself being grabbed by it's ginormous hand and staring at it in fear.

The Titan stared at her for four seconds straight before opening his mouth wide. Shit. 

Cataleya felt numerous emotions right now, but the main one was disappointment. Before she attacked it, she felt confident about killing it. She was 100% sure that the Titan would've been dead by now. She had killed taller and much quicker Titans before, so how in the hell, did she manage to mess up?

Shortly, Cataleya felt herself being picked up by somebody. She had been saved. "Let me go!" Cataleya complained as she saw Levi holding her tightly. "I want to kill that titan!"

Levi placed her on the ground before scoffing. "You're so reckless. You can't kill that titan."

"Yes I can! I know I can. Just, let me try again! I just wasn't in the right mindset." Cataleya begged but it was no use. Levi returned to the titan and killed it within seconds.

Cataleya watched as it collapsed onto the ground, causing a small rumble. Levi came back to her and offered to help her up. "You personally chose me to join your squad but won't even let me try killing a Titan?"

The upset female helped herself up from the dirty ground and glared at him. "I can't risk you dying on me. You would've been dead if I hadn't been keeping an eye on you." 

Levi truly cared a lot about Cataleya. To her, it didn't seem that way to her. In her perspective, she believed Levi thought of her as weak. So weak that he needed to keep an eye on her because she couldn't kill a Titan.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned. "As a matter of fact, I feel a throbbing pain in my stomach area." She lifted her shirt halfway and saw a giant bruise that covered her entire stomach. While she was in the hand of the Titan, she didn't fully realize how painful it felt.

"Come on, let's go." Levi held her tightly and swung over to the wall. "Hey, hey, hey, everything alright with Cataleya?" Hanji asked Levi in a worried tone. "She's injured."

"I'm okay, really. Some Titan grabbed me and left a bruise." Levi ignored her statement and swung down.

Soon, they arrived in a quiet, calm, room. "You'll most likely be fully recovered in two days. Meanwhile, I'll be here." He patted her head before getting up to bring her some tea.

ฺ｡*:･


End file.
